This application seeks support for an SBIR Phase II project to complete development and evaluation of the Praxis Fixed-Trials Session Manager, a menu-driven computer-based data collection and evaluation system that can be used for a variety of fixed-trial data applications in education, research, and related fields. Fixed-trials procedures are those that require a series of stimulus displays be presented, and each display occasions a response of some type by the user. These types of procedures are omnipresent in numerous scientific and educational fields, and they are taxing to design and produce. Based on a successful prototype developed in Phase I, we propose to complete development on the Praxis Fixed-Trials Session Manager (PFTSM), a software package that will: (1) manage the known computational challenges that must be overcome in order to create well-constructed fixed-trial procedures and (2) structure the behavioral outcome data that is produced by fixed-trial procedures in a manner that is useful and convenient for users. The first goal is intended to resolve for the first time a long-standing problem in the classroom, clinic, and research laboratory: how to apply computer technology to quickly produce fixed-trial sequences that implement sound scientific principles and approaches. The second goal is to provide a convenience product that will help the user arrive rapidly at problem solutions that have been developed previously by users with similar information-processing needs (i.e., help such users avoid "re-inventing the wheel"). Achieving these goals requires several sets of procedures. First, we will apply computational algorithms and computer technology to the problem of creating optimal fixed-trial presentation sequences. Second, we will adapt well-developed methods and software that have been used in basic and applied behavioral research on developmental disabilities to meet the fixed-trial management needs of a broader range of users: researchers in other areas, teachers, clinicians, etc. Finally, we will evaluate the product to determine that it can be used effectively in settings representative of the broader range of its intended use. The Specific Aims of the project are to: (1) Complete a full, commercial-ready version of the software product for the presentation and management of fixed-trial Procedures and data, including user-friendly documentation to support the curriculum. (2) Verify that the software can be used by representatives of its intended consumer audience (e.g., teachers, ABA therapists, researchers) to create and manage their own fixed-trial procedures. [unreadable] [unreadable]